One of the most promising resins developed in recent years is poly(arylene sulfide). This resin exhibits astonishing properties in its behavior against chemicals as well as in its thermal properties. In addition, this resin has mechanical properties heretofore unknown for polymer materials. It would be very desirable to have a process available by which poly(arylene sulfide) can be effectively bonded to other surfaces.